transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Votan Collective
"Although the Votanis Collective was initially formed by five Votan species, there are others present in their ranks such as the energy beings called the Gulanee." —'Soundwave' to iTaB regarding the Votans. Votan is a collective term for eight different alien species that came to Earth in 2187. Overview Physiology Votans do not have independent mitochondria like Earth species. They have at least three different blood types G, X and V. Votans share many physiology similarities with humans but are also very different; Votans it seems do not react to the same medications as Humans. Votan Species *Castithans *Gulanee *Indogenes *Irathients *Liberatas *Sensoths *Omec *The Volge (by association) History The Votans evolved on three different planets in the Votanis System. At some point the Castithans ventured into space and colonized another habitable planet in the system. Eventually a race known as the Volge arrived in the system and conquered the planet Omec. Around 5,000 years ago, the Indogenes discovered that their system was going to be destroyed and conveyed the news to the other races, however many initially refused to believe. Eventually they were forced with the prospect of being wiped out and so went to work building the Arks in order to escape to another world — they chose Earth, assuming that it was uninhabited. Word spread that the Arks would be incapable of taking all of the Votans and so they had to choose who would go — the Castithans chose only those who were of the upper class (although some lower class Castithans managed to get aboard), the Irathients participated in tribal combat and religious trials, the Indogene only picked their best and brightest and the other races were forced to fill the gaps. Unknown species even smuggled members of the Volge aboard the Arks. Some of them however chose to remain behind with their dying worlds than face the unknown of a new one. Unbeknownst to them the object that destroyed their system was actually Bio-Blast, implying that he had existed long before the Decepticon Death Strike became the infamous Chaos Bringer. The Votans spent approximately 5,000 years in Hypersleep aboard the Arks, journeying across space until they reached Earth on April 14th, 2187. When they arrived they were shocked to learn that Earth was inhabited. Indogene scientists studied television broadcasts in order to learn how to speak. The president of the United States named Corporal Maya Torres to serve as Earth's ambassador when they determined that the Votans were not hostile. The Votans chose an ambassador, Onulu Toruku, to represent them and he acted as their voice when they were admitted into the United Nations General Assembly. In 2189, the Votans were given a large plot of land in Brazil to colonize but this led to mass protests from Humans who were unsure of the Votans' intentions. By 2222 a settlement agreement was being finalized for the Votans, however a Votan diplomat is killed on live television by an unknown aggressor, and the Pale Wars began.